Different Then All The Rest Electrifying
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes/Pushing Daisies; Elle and Ned, Sylar, Chuck.


It was _Charlotte_ (Chuck, and not the '_I'm Chuck Bass_' one) _Charles_ all over again.

(who is off finding both the _world_ and _herself_, which is_ forever young_)

Done once again without a single thought but _'can I survive another one, another broken heart?'_

But this time, the one large difference was _Elle_ (electrifying me and _every_ one of you) _Bishop_.

-

"You _saved_ me?"

From her words (that came rushing to her lips almost as fast as the _blue_ spreading to _each_ finger-tip) I could tell that she believed that death was what she deserved in life and not a savior that wanted to save _her_ and her _alone_, not the just the whole wide world.

(at at that moment that person wasn't _Peter_, _Mohinder_, _Adam_ or her killer _Sylar_, who she said later on were her_ 'old toys_', but me the one that _truly_ cared about her)

"_Saved_ isn't the right word,_ 'brought back_' is a lot better. _El_, I should have been here a lot sooner then maybe I wouldn't have had to go through this whole _dance_ once _again_."

And that dance lasted so very long (my face growing older _day_ by _day_ and hers still shining bright, the _same_) at one point I was out of _breath_, words to say (besides I love you,_ I love you_! Which grows old _time_ after _time_) and shoes to wear away the _souls_.

(she was a singing bird, _robin_, in a cage that I _without_ knowing it had placed her in, with whispers of _'it could expose me' _and _'I love you, you have to stay because of that and that alone_')

"_Pie maker?_ Don't cry, _okay_?"

Over the short months that I called her _friend_ (and something else entirely in my mind, '_lover_?') she had only used my god given name once or _twice_, so instead of being _'Ned, the pie maker'_ I was pie maker to her, _body_ and _soul_.

"Okay, I won't, after all no one is dead, well, not _anymore_."

(and well, the last time tears had welled in my eyes, that for a while became open _oceans_ filled with nothing, was when she left smiling at her _freedom_ and the _changing_ life before her)

"Good, I like my men (toys, toy _here_, toy _there_, toys _everywhere_!) strong, anyway at this moment of my death I believe I'm the one that gets to _cry_, Ned. _Thanks_." ('cry for _myself_, for _you_ and how _stupid_ I was')

(make that three _Ned's_ flying my way, only said or whispered at times of great _guilt_ and _fear_. I think I like _pie maker_ a whole lot more)

-

Now my days (filled with pies made with _her_ and _her_ in the contents, two different faces _clouding_ up my mind) are filled with _irony_ because after all the time playing the _best_ friend (and her lips kissing her killer with a smile of _joy_ that soon would turn to one of _fear_) now she wants to kiss me like a _lover_ instead of a _brother_, now that we _can't_.

(oh, _balls_)

"Ned?"

"Yes? (for you anything, _anything_ at all)"

"If I tried with all my strength (which is beyond any you know, _seriously_) to kiss you this very moment would you let me?"

In my head (that was busy putting _this_ and _that_ together and seeing if they'd taste '_superdelicious_!' or '_icky_' like my number one taste tester, _El_, would say) instead of a little blond's lips falling on to mine like in my _many_ dreams all I saw was her _cold_ and _dead_ on the kitchen floor, like _too_ many women before her.

"No, I want to _kiss_ you as much as you want to _kiss_ me but if you tried anything like that I'd run (and _boy,_ can I run, a whole lot faster then _little old you_) and when I run there's no stopping me. Got it?"

"Got it, _sir_!"

It didn't help the selfish man in me (that I've locked away for so many years that he's starting to get _dusty_) that wanted with all of his heart to escape and plant one on her pie _covered_ lips, that she was smiling at me like she always did as if I was the only one in the world that cared for her.

(but trust me I doubt that because besides the _damaged_ bits, which she has more then _most_, that we all have she's the most _lovely_ person I've met. Well, besides _Chuck_ but of course, not even the sunshine herself, who is standing right before me eating like a child, could surpass your _first_ love.)

"Hey, _pie maker,_ keep that _lemon_ and _cherry_ pie coming, it is after the _Elle Bishop_ pie and needs more love then the people of the world are giving it. And in no way I'm I talking about myself, well, maybe a _teeny-tiny_ bit."


End file.
